Twilight Diaries
by twilighthungergamesfan
Summary: Crossover between TVD and Twilight. Set during Eclipse, though Edward never left, and season 2 of TVD. Bella is the younger sister of Damon and twins with Stefan. What will she do when the Cullens find out she's not human? They all follow her to Mystic Falls! ExB ExS (no Elena and Damon)
1. I'm Not Human

**Chapter One **

**Bella P.O.V **

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, feeling much fresher than I did before. I walked out the bathroom, said night to Charlie and went back to my bedroom. Edward hadn't arrived yet, which I was glad for, it gave me time to quickly feed first. I went to my closet and reached for the small bag of O negative blood I had saved for when Edward wasn't here. I ripped open the top and greedily drank it all, feeling better than I did before.

Edward still hadn't arrived so I went over to my dresser to style my hair. I was shocked to see an envelope with my name on it, maybe Edward had left it for me? But it said Isabella, he never usually used my full name. I opened it quickly and was surprised by what I read...

_Dearest Isabella, _

_I know where you live now and I wish to apologize in person. Damon and I have both changed and wish to see you. Please, do not ignore this letter, we need your help._

_Your brother, Stefan. _

I almost dropped the letter in shock due to my hands shaking so violently. They had found me and they needed my help. As much as I didn't want to help them, I knew I had to, which meant I would have to tell Edward. Tonight. Before he arrived, I ran downstairs and compelled Charlie not to wake up until I told him to, so that I could talk to Edward properly. I felt bad for taking Charlie's freewill away but I had to. While I waited for Edward to arrive, I laid in my bed and tried to think what to tell him.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I almost screamed, I hadn't heard Edward approaching until he was in my room. He grinned and apologized before laying next to me.

"Edward," I began. "I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to react."

"Bella, tell me. You can trust me."

I took a deep breath and began. "I'm not human."

"What?" He whispered looking shocked.

"I'm a vampire, but not a cold one like you. There's a whole other species of vampires out there and I'm one of them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but at first it was because I was scared because usually cold ones don't like us, but then once I realised you didn't know about us, I didn't want to get you and your family involved in my trouble." I was desperate for him to understand, I couldn't lose him.

Edward was still, his golden eyes still looked in the same place, towards my window.

"Say something," I pushed him.

"When were you born?"

"1847," I answered.

Edward turned to me and grimaced, "do you trust me?"

"With my life, Edward!"

"Then why didn't you tell me your secret when I told you mine? You've been hiding it from me all this time!"

"I was scared at first, centuries ago, your kind hated mine."

"And what is your kind, Bella?"

"We're vampires, though different from you. We're as strong and fast but we can burn in the sunlight, we can sleep and eat and compel humans."

"Compel, as in mind control?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Charlie isn't my father, I compelled him to believe that I was."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be human - well not _be_ human but to be seen as one, I never wanted this life," I explained.

Edward's eyes softened and he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Please don't hate me for lying to you, I only did it to protect you," I whispered.

"I don't hate you, Bella," Edward said, kissing my lips gently. "I want to know more."

"Okay, ask me," I smiled.

"How are you able to go out in the sun? I thought you burned."

"We do, but a witch made me this ring that protects me from it," I held up my ring with the Salvatore crest and letter I on it.

"Witch?" He asked slowly.

"Oh yeah...they exist too."

I spent the night explaining to Edward about my kind and my diet. He didn't seem disappointed or angry that I took small amounts of human blood along with animal's. I even told him about Mystic Falls, Stefan, Damon and Katherine. He was shocked about everything and wanted to know more, which I was glad about, at least he didn't judge me.

"So, your brothers need your help?" Edward asked.

"Yes, they do."

"Are you going to help them?"

"I think so...though, I need to wait until they come to me, and they will."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," he smiled. I was sure he would take that back when he did meet them...


	2. She's Back

**Chapter Two**

**Edward P.O.V**

To know that Bella was a vampire and immortal was somewhat...reassuring. It was a good thing, I told myself. It meant that I could spend the rest of my immortal life with her, without having to change her or her die. I explained to my family what she was when I arrived home that night, I told them about her brothers and the women she was changed by, Katherine. Carlisle wondered about her diet and I assured him that she wasn't killing anyone, her self-control was something that he found interesting.

Emmett wondered about her strength.

I would have laughed at his teasing if I wasn't in such a hurry, I was late to pick Bella up for school but with my driving I made it in time. When I kissed her hello, I felt like I _really_ could for the first time, I didn't have to worry about her blood or her soft human body, I could finally lose myself in the sensation of her lips on mine.

"Well, hello," she laughed, making me grin.

"Hello, love."

School was uneventful except from the constant questioning that Alice was giving Bella, I would have tried to stop her but from her mind, I knew there was no reining her in. Bella was okay with it though, she answered every question and didn't complain. Alice, Bella and I were walking out of school when I heard the strange thoughts of some of the students.

_Who are they?_

_Wow, are they new? _

Their thoughts brought my attention to the two men leaning on the hood of a car, who were staring at Bella. I almost growled in jealousy until I realized, these men were Bella's brothers. One looked a lot like her, the same shade of hair, same color of eyes and same pale complexion. I guessed this was her twin, Stefan. The other one was also like them, same complexion though he had very dark hair and green eyes.

"Edward, what are you looking-" Bella's question was cut short as she followed my gaze to her brothers.

"Bella?" Stefan called running up to us. Bella seemed in shock, though that didn't stop him from pulling her into a hug. Damon slowly followed him to us, seeming bored.

"Hey, Stefan," Bella finally said.

"Almost fifty years of you not seeing us and you say 'hey'." Damon scoffed.

"Stop being rude," Stefan growled over to him.

"Hello to you too, Damon," Bella greeted sarcastically.

Damon simply grinned in return.

"Can we catch up, Bella?" Stefan asked.

"Sure...where?"

"You could come back to our house," I suggested.

"Oh, yeah, because going over to a human's house to discuss how we're in so much trouble sounds great," Damon mumbled to himself.

"We're not human," I told him.

Damon and Stefan looked shocked that Alice and I had heard him until Bella laughed.

"They're cold ones," she explained.

Something changed then, Damon ran forward and grabbed Bella out of my arms and I hissed at him, while Stefan growled back.

"Stop it!" Bella shouted at Damon. "They're harmless and like family to me. I'm in love with Edward."

"Are you Edward?" Damon asked.

"No, I am," Alice answered sarcastically. "And if you don't all shut up and come to our house the humans are going to become suspicious."

I glanced around to see that we were being stared at and that Alice was right, we had to leave here.

"Come in the car with us then, Bella. We'll follow Edward," Stefan said, walking back to their car. Damon and Bella followed him, while Alice and I went to my car.

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Alice asked, while I drove home.

"I'm actually really okay with it, I mean Bella's immortal, that's a good thing."

I was surprised that Stefan was managing to keep up with my speed until I looked into my mirror and realized it was Bella driving. She was smiling at me in the mirror, making me lose focus for a minute.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Alice giggled.

Everyone was already outside when we arrived and I wondered how they knew.

"I text them," Alice explained.

"Ah," I realized, stepping out of the car.

"Everyone, this is Stefan and Damon, Bella's brothers," Alice introduced, gesturing towards them.

"Nice to meet you," Esme greeted, shaking their hands. I was surprised Damon let her.

Damon whistled, "nice place you have here," he told Esme.

"Thank you," she replied.

We went inside and Stefan began to talk.

"I should start from the beginning...I went back to Mystic Falls," he said, making Bella sigh.

"Why?" She asked.

"If I'm honest, I don't know why. I began school there and met someone, her name is Elena-"

"And she's Katherine's doppelganger," Damon interrupted.

"Are you insane?!" Bella asked Stefan.

Stefan and Bella began to argue, I had to be honest with myself, I didn't understand why Bella was so annoyed at the fact her brother had found someone. Though, I didn't know much about Katherine, all Bella had told me was that she was the one who changed her, Stefan and Damon. She had also told me that Katherine had fooled her brothers into falling in love with her, but I was not sure what happened after that.

I wondered for a moment what did happen. Why did Bella leave her brothers? Why did they have to apologize, what did they do? I realized that there was still a lot that I did not know about Bella, I did have to catch up on more that a century that I didn't know about. Bella and Stefan stopped arguing, which was good because finally Damon explained what was so wrong with being in love with a doppelganger.

"A lot of vampires are after her, her blood is the key to many things and everybody wants that."

Stefan explained about a tomb in Mystic Falls. I was shocked to find out just everything that happened in that town, in what in some ways a lot worse that Forks. The tomb held the bodies of many dead vampires from the years when Bella was changed. Damon explained how he had opened it to find Katherine, who he thought he was still in love with.

"Damon..." Bella started.

"Oh, don't bother!" He laughed coldly, "I know now, it was a big mistake." Bella stayed quiet at his reply.

Stefan then told us about Elena's real mother and father, to which Bella seemed shocked at.

"So, wait.." Emmett started and I groaned, what question was he going to come out with. "Her uncle is really her dad?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded. "And he was attacked by someone," he paused looking at Damon.

"Well...who?" Bella asked.

"Katherine, she's back."


	3. The Return

**Chapter Three **

**Bella P.O.V**

"I can't believe I even agreed to this," I mumbled, sitting down on my first class seat. The plane wasn't that crowded, though spending six hours in a plane with Damon and Stefan didn't sound so good. Damon sat next to me, drinking his glass of whiskey, which was pretty disgusting, it was barely even noon and he was already drinking and Edward sat at the other side of me. Stefan was sitting in front of us, next to Alice and Jasper, while the rest of the Cullens were in other parts of the plane.

"We'll be there soon, Elena. Don't worry, Jeremy will be okay...yes, goodbye. I love you," I heard Stefan talking to Elena.

"Is her brother okay?" I asked. He had apparently swallowed some pills after drinking a vampire's blood, the kid had a death wish.

"Yes, he didn't take enough pills to get himself killed, the blood just healed him."

I nodded, "and her dad? Or uncle, whatever?"

"He's making a recovery."

The plane journey was actually okay - except from Damon flirting with the air hostess - I mostly spent the time with Edward, explaining about Katherine.

"She's a bitch," I told him, laughing. He smiled at me, laughing along.

"How so?"

"Back when I was still human, I used to be good friends with her. Though, one night I caught her drinking a man's blood. Vampires were known in the town but our father was against them. When I found out, I went to tell my brothers, I didn't know that they knew, but Katherine caught me and changed me because I betrayed her."

"Plus, if you told our father, he would have probably killed you for telling him," Damon interrupted, making me scowl at him.

When we arrived in Mystic Falls, it was sunny. I panicked about the Cullens, but luckily Damon had called someone to bring the cars around the back of the airport. "Edward, how are you going to live here, when it's sunny a lot?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry. We want to help," he assured me.

We drove to the Salvatore house, which really hadn't changed. The decor was still nearly the same, even my room, it still had the plain and boring white paint with a black carpet. My bed was the way I left it all those years ago but luckily had been washed and my diaries were still lying around my room. Edward picked up a random one from 1988 and smiled.

"You keep diaries?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded, opening one of my suitcases to show my more recent ones. "It's a thing that Stefan and I have done since we were younger, you could read them if you like."

"I would love to," he said, kissing my lips. It wasn't short and restricted like I was used to, it was still very slow but it was deep and not careful, Edward went as far as he wanted, now that he knew I couldn't be hurt.

"Ugh, stop," I heard Damon say from the door. I moved away from Edward to see him, Stefan, Alice and Emmett staring at us.

"Go away then," I mumbled.

"No, we're going to the hospital. Are you coming?"

"Why?"

"John Gilbert must know something, we have to know why Katherine tried to kill him," Stefan explained.

I sighed, "fine, let's go."

* * *

"Stefan!" A soft voice called from behind us. I turned around and was surprised by who I saw. I knew Elena was Katherine's doppelganger but wow, I didn't expect her to look _so _much like her. Elena hugged Stefan, who was whispering in her ear. Once Elena realized I was watching, she stepped out of the hug and smiled at me.

"You must be Isabella," she said, holding out her hand.

"Just Bella," I corrected, shaking it. "This is my Edward," I said, introducing him. Edward grinned at my words and held out his hand which Elena shook. I held in my laughter when she shivered at his cold hand.

"Sorry," Edward apologized.

"It's fine."

We followed Elena to John's hospital room, his eyes were closed and I was immediately hit with the smell of his blood.

"John," Elena said, shaking him. His eyes opened and he looked scared, jumping up to try to get away. "I'm Elena!" She assured him.

I could already see the differences between Elena and Katherine. Elena was more simple, which I liked, she kind of reminded me of myself, where as Katherine had always been over the top, like Alice but not as bad. John relaxed and his heart slowed down, though once he took in his surroundings and saw me, it sped up again a little.

"Isabella Salvatore," he said in shock.

"Bella," I corrected getting annoyed now.

"No one has seen you in years," John whispered and I was surprised about how much he knew, he must have done his research.

"Tell us what Katherine wanted," Stefan ordered.

John hesitated.

"She'll try again, we can't help you unless you help us," I said to him.

"In you?" John scoffed.

"In your daughter then," Stefan almost begged.

I thought John would have cracked for her, though he didn't. I was shocked, I could tell that John cared about Elena but I could also see the disappointment he felt because of her, probably for being in love with a vampire. I turned around to see Edward, who had decided to not come in to see John, talking to someone. I watched as she held out her hand and he shook it. The girl was very pretty, dark-skinned and rather small. Bonnie, the witch.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart," John spat. "I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me. So, either kill me or get out," he continued.

"You see the world with such hatred, it's going to get you killed," Elena huffed, walking out of the room and leaving with Bonnie and Edward. When Stefan never left, neither did I...

I shut the door and closed the blinds, while Stefan forced John his blood. "You may be okay with dying but now you have my blood. You have a day to leave town or I will turn you into a vampire. So, I advise you to leave, Elena doesn't want you here," he said to him.

John choked, moaning in panic.

"The clock starts now," I said before we left.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as we walked outside.

"We're going to pick up Elena's family then go to the Lockwood's."

"Why?" I asked.

"The mayor died along with those vampires, he must have been supernatural."


End file.
